Anghirro Fish
|-|Radiant= |-|Striatos= |-|Umbral= Anghirro Fish are fish found in Elegema Forest. They were part of the opening day release. Descriptions Egg This small, damp egg smells of river water. Hatchling A small and very plain fish has hatched from the egg. It lazily swims about in water all day and constantly eats as it continues to grow. Mature Hatchling Radiant The fish has grown much larger now, sporting much more interesting colors and patterns now. It has grown much more affectionate and loves to spend time around other creatures. It radiates with a healthy glow and you enjoy your time around the hatchling as you feed it. Striatos The fish has grown much larger now, sporting a much more interesting pattern now. It still looks rather plain and seems to not have any magical powers. Umbral The fish has grown much larger now, sporting a much more interesting color now. It seems quite aloof now and likes spending its time alone. Despite its cold demeanor you can't help but continue to love it and find the hatchling almost charming. Adult Radiant Anghirro fish are simple creatures with very basic needs. Since they common and are very easy to take care of, Anghirros are often a first pet for young children in Ostlea. Though small, Anghirros have huge appetites and feed mainly on algae almost continuously all day. Though these fish are small and not the most stunning in appearance, some collectors across Ostlea find a certain beauty to them and will passionately collect and breed Anghirros. It is believed that it is atmospheric mana that causes the Anghirros to have three very different and unique morphs. Radiant Anghirros are the calmest and kindest of the three varieties. These fish have the ability to cast weak light spells, however they seem not to have much use in its daily life. Radiant Anghirros love to spend their time around their owners or with other fish and are very active in the morning. Striatos Anghirro fish are simple creatures with very basic needs. Since they common and are very easy to take care of, Anghirros are often a first pet for young children in Ostlea. Though small, Anghirros have huge appetites and feed mainly on algae almost continuously all day. Though these fish are small and not the most stunning in appearance, some collectors across Ostlea find a certain beauty to them and will passionately collect and breed Anghirros. It is believed that it is atmospheric mana that causes the Anghirros to have three very different and unique morphs. Striatos Anghirros have fluctuating personalities and are the most difficult to predict of the three varieties. Striatos cannot use any magic at all, but they can swim much faster than the Radiant and Umbral Anghirros. They are most active in the afternoon and have no preference when it comes to being with company or alone. Umbral Anghirro fish are simple creatures with very basic needs. Since they common and are very easy to take care of, Anghirros are often a first pet for young children in Ostlea. Though small, Anghirros have huge appetites and feed mainly on algae almost continuously all day. Though these fish are small and not the most stunning in appearance, some collectors across Ostlea find a certain beauty to them and will passionately collect and breed Anghirros. It is believed that it is atmospheric mana that causes the Anghirros to have three very different and unique morphs. Umbral Anghirros are the most tempermental and distant of the three varieties. These fish can cast fairly strong dark spells for their size, and they are known to use this magic to manipulate others into caring for them. Umbral Anghirros love to spend their time alone and they are found to be most active during dusk. Sprites Hatching sequence Credits * Concept: Amphyrre * Sprites: Amphyrre * Descriptions: Amphyrre * Journal sketches: Mochiccino Links * Anghirro Fish creature journal * Anghirro Fish fanclub nl:Anghirrovis Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Amphyrre Category:Common Category:Tiny egg group Category:Elegema Forest Category:Light Category:Non-Magical Category:Dark